miedos iraccionales
by emily prentiss burton
Summary: katniss nunca imagino que una noche podría cambiar su vida y poner su mundo de cabeza... pero lo hizo ahora tendrá que luchar en contra de sus miedo irracionales y dar todo por las tres personas mas importantes de su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Miedo a la verdad**

* * *

><p><strong>hola chicas bueno este es mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre asi que no sean muy duras conmigo en fin espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, un enorme besote a todas<strong>

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

-Katniss, ¿segura que estas bien?-grito Prim desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño

-si Prim algo me...- ni siquiera termine la frase ya que el torrente de líquido espeso y amargoso saliendo de mi boca me lo impidió...suspire fuerte estaba segura que si me levantaba lo más despacio posible del piso las náuseas no regresaran y por ende el vómito tampoco así que así lo hice me incorpore poco a poco hasta que al fin me puse completamente de pie y después de deshacerme de la porquería expulsada me acerque hacia el lavamanos para enjuagar mis dientes y ver en el espejo a una muy demacrada Katniss.

-Katniss... ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-no Prim tranquila no es necesario de seguro algo de la cena de anoche me hizo daño mal-le conteste saliendo del cuarto de baño y caminando hacia la cama para recostarme aunque fuera 5 minutos

-sabes Katniss esto que te pasa ya tiene algo así como dos meses ya es mucho para infecciones estomacales ¿no crees?-mire a Prim con los ojos entrecerrados como tratando de decirle que no sabía de qué hablaba hasta que un recuerdo llego a mi mente.

_Flashback_

_Sabía que no estaba en casa el olor a Hugo boss y pan recién horneado me lo decían pero aun así no quería abrir los ojos quería seguir soñando y por qué no decirlo recuperarme de la fiesta de anoche._

_-Katniss...Katniss despierta dormilona-_

_-hum peeta déjame dormir-rezongue solo para escucharlo reír bajito_

_-te prepare panques de nuez y pasas para el desayuno- no tuve que escucharlo dos veces de inmediato abrir mis ojos solo para toparme con sus ojos azules que me veían divertido_

_-hola-_

_-Buenos días preciosa, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa tan natural tan suya que lo hacía verse más guapo que me dieron ganas de besarlo y no es que peeta y yo fuéramos novios pero nos divertíamos de vez en cuando éramos algo así como amigos con derecho._

_-no me quejo, ¿y tú?, ¿qué tal el sofá?_

_-pues... Hubiera sido mejor dormir en mi cama a tu lado- comento en tono inocente pero la verdad es que su comentario no tenía nada de inocente y fue así como de un momento a otro me había lanzado sobre él y ahora nuestros labios se devoraban con fervor y demencia tratando de saciar lo que nuestros cuerpos pedían_

_-Si sigues así no poder detenerme kat-dijo aún sobre mis labios como si estuviera tratando de abocar a mi lado racional pero ese lado ya no estaba al parecer se había tomado un descanso y en lo único que que podía pensar era en que quería que peeta me hiciera suya total el desayuno podía esperar._

_-y quien dijo que quería que te detuvieras-solte mientras me restregaba sobre la prominente erección que se escondida detrás de sus bóxer negros haciéndolo gruñir._

_-no digas que no te adverti-no había terminado de decir eso cuando ya me tenia sobre el colchón y el sobre mi cuerpo en una posicion un tanto mas cómoda para poder enredar mis piernas en su cintura y disfrutar del calor que me regalaba. _

_-por favor-suplique tratando de llevar mis manos a su bóxer con afán de quitárselo de deshacernos de todo lo que nos estorbaba y terminar siendo uno._

_-No, Katniss será a mi modo -demando tomándome de las muñecas estirando mis brazos hasta ponerlos por encima de mi cabeza impidiendo que lo tocara mientras que con su otra mano arrancaba literalmente el sostén strapless de satín azul que mantenía oculto mis pechos le rogué y suplique que no parara en cuanto sus labios tocaron mi pezón izquierdo y su mano libre masajeaba el derecho... estaba a punto de venirme y ni siquiera me había tocado más abajo de los pechos no sé cómo lo hice pero logre deshacerme de su agarre y llevara mis manos hasta mi objetivo principal pasando la barrera de sus bóxer y por fin tocando con mis manos lo que tanto deseaba lo vi estremecerse y cerrar los ojos tal y como yo lo había hecho cuando había comenzó a acariciar mis pechos _

_-ya no quiero esperar más quiero todo esto- apreté un poco más su erección para comenzar acariciarlo de arriba abajo despacio disfrutando de su cara de placer- dentro de mí- eso fue todo de un momento a otro mis bragas terminaron en algún lugar de la habitación los bóxer de peeta salieron volando y sin más comenzó a entrar en mi de manera lenta dándome oportunidad para acostumbrarme a su tamaño disfrutando del momento en el que nos convertíamos en uno para después empezarse a mover en mi interior con rapidez arrancando de mi garganta más suspiros y gemidos que se mezclaban con los gruñidos de él sabía que estábamos a punto de llegar al éxtasis me lo decían los gestos de su rostro, mis músculos tensos, sus manos apretando fuertemente mi pechos, mis uñas clavadas en su espalda, sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos haciendo me olvidar de todo hasta que por fin llego la liberación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y los violentos espasmos de placer que acompañaban a los suyos eran infinitamente perfectos, la sección de sexo matutino nos había dejado completamente exhaustos pero satisfechos o eso pensaba hasta que volteó a ver el rostro de peeta que me veía serio._

_-¿pasa algo?-pregunté para oírle suspirar pesadamente y asentir -Katniss ya no puedo seguir con esto-me dijo y me tomo más o menos un segundo entender el hilo de la conversión ¿él estaba terminando nuestra no relación?_

_-No entiendo estamos bien ¿no?_

_-sí, lo estamos pero quiero mas _

_-¿más?, no entiendo a qué te refieres-_

_-si sabes Katniss, te amo-soltó de repente y eso fue todo no me tarde ni medio segundo en ponerme de pie y comenzar a buscar mi ropa ante la mirada de peeta que no había vuelto a decir nada _

_-nos vemos luego-fue todo lo que le dije después de vestirme y salir por la puerta de su habitación pensando en cómo todo se había arruinado digo él sabía perfectamente que yo no quería ni buscaba nada serio con nadie que mi única preocupación era Prim y que su enfermedad no volviera así que no entendía ¿por qué me tenía que decir eso después de una sesión de sexo maravilloso? di una última mirada a la casa antes de montarme en mi coche como como si esperara a que fuera de la casa y me dijera que solo estaba bromeando pero algo muy dentro de mi sabía que lo que me había dicho era verdad... Después de eso los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos hizo por llamar al otro._

_Fin del flashback _

De eso hace exactamente dos meses y entonces el color se me fue del rostro y del resto del cuerpo pero es que simplemente no eso que yo me estaba imaginando no podía pasar yo me estaba cuidando con la píldora me repetía mientras me paraba de la cama ignorando el llamado de Prim e incluso las náuseas y el leve mareo que sentí mientras tomaba las primeras zapatillas que vi y me anudaba el cabello en una rápida trenza.

- ¿a dónde vas? -me pregunto Prim tomándome del brazo para que volteara a verla y lo que vi me hizo sentirme aún más mal los ojos de mi pequeña hermana reflejaban preocupación y también un poco de miedo por lo que la abrace apretándola fuertemente contra mi pecho igual que hice hace algunos años cuando nuestros padres habían muerto dejándome al cuidado de una niña de 10 años, la abrace igual que cuando nos enteramos de su enfermedad, o igual que cuando le prometí que jamás la dejaría sola y que todo iba a estar bien mientras recibía sus quimioterapias

-no tardo, solo espérame aquí y tomate tus medicinas ¿sí?- ella asintió y yo salí de mi habitación para tomar las llaves de mi auto que estaban en la mesita del recibidor y salir volando rumbo al hospital donde trabajaba Johanna necesitaba hablar con alguien y por qué no saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas o no aunque para ser sincera había algo en mi interior que me decía que yo ya lo tenía más que confirmado pero me negaba a creerlo.

El camino al hospital se me hizo eterno pero una vez hay camine como desquiciada hasta el consultorio de Joh pidiendo que al abrir la puerta no hubiera nadie más que ella. Entre sin tocar y casi se echa encima la taza de café que estaba bebiendo de la sorpresa

-Katniss ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? A Prim no le toca revisión ¿está bien?

-si Prim está bien

-¿entonces?-pregunto menos alarmada Pero sin restarle importancia ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga por no decir que la única después de de... Que importa ustedes saben muy bien de quien.

-se trata de mi... ¿podemos hablar o esperas a algún paciente?

-no espero a nadie estoy en mi descanso así que dime ¿qué te pasa?

-bueno...es que no sé cómo decirlo...yo creo -carajo me estaba poniendo nerviosa y Joh lo estaba notando parecía una adolescente que le va a confesar que había hecho algo malo aunque bueno creo que no había mucha diferencia.

-tu crees... ¿qué?

-Estoyembarazada- maldición las palabras salieron tan deprisa de mi boca que ella solo me veía como si fuera una descerebrada o me estuviera volviendo loca y yo estaba comenzando a frustrarme

- ¿qué?

-hay carajo que creo que estoy embarazada- le dije y me prepare para escuchar la risa que soltaría creyendo que esto sería una broma de mi parte pero la risa nunca llego en su lugar solo hubo un ¿qué? De sorpresa que me obligo a contarle absolutamente todo bueno no todo.

- ¿Entonces ese es el motivo porque ya no hablas con peeta?-

-sí, él me dijo te amo y yo no supe que hacer pensé que poner distancia sería lo mejor pero ahora no sé qué hacer solo espero que estos síntomas sean por el estrés - conteste mientras terminaban de tomar la muestra de sangre que necesitaba para la tan ansiada prueba de embarazo a la cual le darían máxima prioridad en el laboratorio por lo que según no debería tardar más de diez minutos cosa que esperaba fuera cierta porque ya no aguantaba más esta maldita incertidumbre yo no estaba lista para ser madre la única cosa que ahora estaba en mi mente y en la que enfocaba toda mi energía era en Prim y su salud.

-debes de entender que lo más seguro es que estés embarazada y -me dijo en un tono más serio del que había empleado antes observando su reloj para después decirme que aún faltaban unos minutos

-aún albergo la esperanza de no estar embarazada Joh... Tu sabes que eso no está en mis planes que mi única preocupación es que la enfermedad de Prim no empeore que ella pueda tener una vida normal sin tantas idas y venidas al...-me quedé cayada ya que los golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron solo para ver después de unos segundos al enfermera asomando la cabeza y diciéndole a Joh que los resultados estaban listo, me puse más nerviosa cuando vi ese sobre blanco en las manos de Johanna y de ahí todo paso en cámara lenta la enfermera se despidió Joh abrió el sobre saco los resultados y al cabo de unos segundos mis esperanzas se habían ido por el caño

-Kat la verdad es que ya no importa si estas en tus planes o no como te dije esta prueba solo era por mera rutina pero estas embarazada-entre en estado de shock o eso creo porque de repente la voz de Johanna se escuchaba demasiado lejos solo una cosa se repetía estas embarazada... iba a tener un hijo ...un hijo de peeta y mío digo una cosa era sospecharlo y otra muy distinta era que te lo confirmaran.

-Katniss, Katniss ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿he?-conteste saliendo de mi letargo y enfocando mi vista de nuevo hacia Johanna que me veía con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que decía

-te decía que aún hay posibilidad de...

-¿de qué Johanna?-pregunté

-de interrumpir el embarazo-algo en mi interior se llenó de furia si bien no estaba en mis planes era mi hijo ya estaba aquí y el no tenía la culpa de nada.

_ esa ni siquiera es una opción

_ ¿entonces que aras?, ¿Le dirás la verdad?-pregunto seria a lo que yo asentí pensando que peeta merecía saber que iba a hacer padre aunque no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, y debo admitir que me daba algo de miedo averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>si se que es cortito pero no me maten prometo actualizar prontooo las quieroooo<p> 


	2. miedo a enfrentarte (el sobre)

**Miedo a enfrentarte (el sobre)**

* * *

><p><strong>por fin lo acabe bueno chicas y chicos espero les guste este cap se queda en continuación por que si esta un poquito largo en fin espero subir a segunda parte mas tardar para el domingo les mando un besote enorme y ya me voy por que tengo que ya casi es hora de entrar a la sala a ver sinsajo... feliz estreno chicos aaaa y no olviden dejar su comentario.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss pov<strong>

ya se había cumplido una semana de que me entere que sería mamá y hasta ahorita me estaba decidido a hablar con peeta sobre el tema así que estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa de hecho el camino hasta aquí tuve que hacerlo con extremo cuidado porque estaba tan distraída que casi me estrello contra una caseta telefónica pero al final lo logre llegue hasta su casa y Aparque mi auto justo enfrente la luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana de la sala me indicaban que estaba en casa pero a pesar de tener 20 minutos hay aún no me atrevía a poner un pie fuera del auto y es que estaba paralizada del miedo mi mente no dejaba de fabricar todo tipo de escenarios funestos que iban desde cerrarme la puerta en la cara, hasta decir que mi hijo no era suyo pero como dijo Johanna cualquier escenario es posible cuando te le presentas a un hombre con la inesperada noticia de que va a ser papá y tenía razón aunque claro ningún escenario creado por mi bizarra mente era tan malo como el que se me iba a plantear en el momento en que decidí bajar del coche y caminar los escasos metros hacia la entrada, una vez frente a la puerta las manos me sudaban mi respiración estaba agitada y el sobre blanco con la prueba de embarazo que tenía en las manos pesaba como una tonelada de hierro sentía ganas de salir corriendo y lo iba a hacer iba a dar media vuelta y subir de nuevo a mi coche ya tendría otra oportunidad para decirle lo que pasaba pero justo cuando iba a irme la puerta se abrió mostrando a un peeta muy bien vestido con un traje azul marino que hacía que sus ojos azules se vieran más intensos la corbata a juego y la camisa blanca le daban un toque de elegancia y a mí me dejaba sin habla pero fue la dureza de su voz la que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto osco y mirándome de arriba abajo como si no se pudiera creer que yo estuviera parada justo enfrente de él.

-yo... amm... Este ¿podemos hablar?-pregunte de manera estúpida pero que podía esperar estaba nerviosa y verlo así tan guapo tan imponente tampoco ayudaba.

-la verdad es que dejaste todo muy claro la última vez que nos vimos y el resto del tiempo en el que no hablamos-soltó y su voz destilaba veneno puro y en sus ojos se reflejó el resentimiento que me tenia

- es muy importan...

-amor-escuche que gritaban a mis espaldas porque voltee siguiendo la mirada de peeta y lo que vi no me gusto para nada una alta y exuberante pelirroja nos miraba con ojos expectantes como si hubiera algo que para ella que cuadro al instante.

-¿está todo bien amor?-pregunto y entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza al verla acercarse a peeta y entrelazar su huesuda mano con la de él y así fue como lo entendí estaban juntos y debo confesar que me dolió ¿tan pronto me había olvidado?, ¿tan pronto se le había olvidado esa mañana en la que me había dicho te amo?

-si hermosa, todo bien vuelve al auto enseguida voy- ¿hermosa?, pero que escenita tan cliché

-¿seguro?-lo vi asentir para que ella se acercara más a él y le susurrara algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír para después caminar hacia el auto azul que esperaba estacionado enfrente de la casa continua maldita idiota ¿cómo se atrevía? Pensaba hasta que la voz de peeta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-habla Katniss, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?-pregunto en un tono cansado volteando disimuladamente al maldito auto azul donde estaba la tal delly y lo entendí realmente la quería de hecho hasta se veían felices lo había notado cuando ella se acercó y no iba a ser yo quien interfiriera con esa felicidad tal vez esta era una señal que me decía que era mejor que yo me hiciera cargo de mi hijo perdón de nuestro hijo sola.

-fue un error venir olvidado... Buenas noches peeta-me di la media vuelta para caminar a mi auto cuando sentí su mano tomarme de la muñeca por lo que forcejee para soltarme de su agarre el cual cedió dejándome libre para subir al auto y marcharme con una extraña sensación en el pecho que no sabía identificar pero sí tendría que describirla seria como si un cuchillo me atravesara justo en medio del corazón y dolía... Dolía como la mierda y la cuestión aquí era ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me dolía tanto el hecho de que peeta tuviera a alguien en su vida? Total yo sabía que lo nuestro solo era físico al menos de mi parte por eso me había alejado en primer lugar o ¿no?, pensaba mientras daba vuelta para entrar en el garaje de la casa.

-Katniss, ¿eres tú?-escuche a Prim gritar desde la estancia

-si Prim soy yo- le conteste mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y colgaba mi bolsa en el perchero, cuando llegue a la estancia sonreí al verla concentrada en un libro de matemáticas avanzadas según ella quería sacar créditos para terminar más rápido la preparatoria y así entrar en la universidad me sorprendían las ganas que tenia de vivir incluso lo terca que era por nos habíamos quedado solas y desde que nos enteramos de su leucemia me había hecho la promesa a mí misma de que aria lo que fuera necesario para protegerla pero ahora todo había cambiado y esa misma promesa incluía a una personita que ya quería sin siquiera conocerla.

-hola peque, ¿cómo te fue?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón tras ella y me inclinaba para besar su mejilla.

-supongo que bien estos problemas son algo confusos pero creo que para ya los dominare ¿y a ti como te fue?-pregunto dejando su libro a un lado para sentarse conmigo en el sillón

-bien, todo bien

-¿segura?, te notó triste- ¿triste? ¿Tan obvio era que lo de peeta me había dolido?

-no Prim para nada solo estoy cansada-le conteste para que ella asintiera no muy convencida.

-en ese caso vamos a dormir ya- no la contradije la verdad es que eso era lo que me hacía falta en este momento descansar y pensar más claramente si peeta merecía saber la verdad o no...

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Había dormido poco por no decir que no había dormido prácticamente nada pero es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de peeta y esa zanahoria andante venía a mi mente y me hacía querer llorar incluso despierta como ahora me causaba una extraña sensación en el pecho que esperaba calmar con una mañana complicada y llena de trabajo en la que no había tenido ni un respiro hasta ahora aunque a juzgar por el barullo que tenían fuera el descanso no iba a pasar, me puse de pie para salir y ver qué pasaba odiaba a los clientes disgustados y a juzgar por los gritos este estaba demasiado enojado.

-la señora everdeen está en una conferencia y no puedo molestarla

-necesito hablar con ella

-Si pero ya le dije...Señor, señor espere usted no puede-el cotilleo de glimmer se hizo cada vez más cercano hasta que me decidí a abrir la puerta y casi me voy de espaldas al verlo hay parado

-peeta, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte extrañada y el aprovecho mi confusión para entrar a mi oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a glimmer con un palmo de narices.

-¿para esto fuiste a mi casa ayer?-soltó de repente su rostro denotaba enojo y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención si ni más buen el pequeño sobre blanco que reconocí enseguida como mi primera ecografía y la prueba que confirmaba mi embarazo.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-se te cayo anoche, ¿así que eso era todo querías restregarme tu felicidad y la de tu idiota en turno a la cara?-eso fue todo mi ser se llenó de rabia al escuchar esas palabras no iba a dejar que ningún hombre me faltara al respeto y menos el así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y le solté la verdad

-es tu hijo maldito imbécil-vi la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro para después soltar una amarga carcajada me dieron ganas de ir hasta él y darle una patada en las pelotas por ser tan estúpido pero me contuve no sabía si eso le podía afectar al bebe.

-vaya que eres sínica queriendo endilgarme al bastardo de alguien más- solo fui consciente de que mi mano se había estampado en su mejilla cuando comenzó a picar pero aún así no me importo se había pasado de la raya y estaba más que obvio que se había inmiscuido en mi vida pero no lo había visto todo así que ignorando un poco el dolor le arrebate el sobre y de el saque la pequeña ecografía donde se podía ver el tiempo del embarazo.

- Ten-le dije tendiéndole el papel y señalándole la fecha- de 9 a 11 semanas 2 meses y medio es el mismo tiempo que tenemos sin hablarnos, el mismo tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos- ahora su cara no tenía precio parecía como si su mente estuviera trabajando al mil para procesar la información que le acaba de soltar así tan de golpe pero él se lo había buscado me había hecho perder los estribos y cuando eso pasaba no me caracterizaba por pensar muy claramente.

-eso no...-murmuró provocando una leve sonrisa de ironía en mi rostro

-yo pensé lo mismo pensé que no era posible me estaba cuidando pero siempre hay un pequeño margen de error y ese margen nos tocó a nosotros pero descuida no voy a arruinar interponerme entre tú y la señorita exuberante ni a pedirte nada tampoco así que ten puedes quedarte con esto quizás sea la única cosa que tengas de tu hijo... Y ahora si me haces el favor de largarte de mi oficina.-le grite estaba furiosa, quería que desapareciera en este mis instante de la faz de la tierra para no volver a verlo pero el simplemente no se movía seguía hay parado con los ojos fijos aún en la ecografía y su rostro parecía indescifrable cosa que me llenaba más de ira por que no se largaba

-que no me escuchaste largo...

-Katniss

-¿qué?-le grite a glimmer que estaba parada en la puerta de mi oficina con cara de pánico

-es Prim, está en el hospital no me supieron explicar muy bien pero necesitan que vayas- Prim susurre sintiendo un leve mareo esto no podía estar pasando no de nuevo...

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta pov<strong>

Arroje los planos de la casa del Sr flickerman ya seguiría con ellos mañana estaba cansado y por qué no decirlo frustrado pero carajo la extrañaba y aún albergaba la esperanza de que ella tocara a mi puerta de que cada llamada o mensaje que recibía en mi móvil fuera de ella pero no al parecer Katniss everdeen se había olvidado de que existía desde esa mañana en la que le confesé lo que sentía y ella se había ido dejándome hecho una piltrafa humana por alrededor de tres o cuatro semanas todo mi mundo se volvió gris y las demás personas inexistentes, me levantaba en las mañanas para ir a el trabajo porque tenía que hacerlo, era solo una sombra del hombre que solía ser y la que vino a recoger los pedazos que el huracán Katniss había dejado fue mi prima delly, esa loca y mis tíos eran la única familia que me quedaba por lo que no era sorpresa que ella hiciera todo lo posible porque yo estuviera bien obligándome a que asistiera a cenas con ella y sus amigos como hoy que prácticamente me amenazo para que asistiera con ella al cumpleaños de su amiga Annie, por lo que me quedo de otra que aceptar porque así al menos dejaba de pensar en ella aunque fuera un rato. Mire el reloj de la sala y marcaban las 8:30 tenia media hora antes de que llegara delly para alistarme por lo que no perdí tiempo terminando justo antes de recibir el mensaje en el que ella y Dylan llegarían en 15 min decidí que los esperaría afuera así que di una última mirada a la casa para salir pero nada me prepararía para lo que vi al abrir la puerta hay parada en la entrada estaba ella.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte mirándola de arriba abajo estaba preciosa enfundada en un traje sastre color negro que acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo llevaba su cabello suelto, un poco de maquillaje y algo más que la hacían verse para infinitamente hermosa tuve que hacer uso de todo mi auto control para no tomarle entre mis brazos y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-yo... Amm... Este ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto de manera nerviosa haciéndome recordar la mañana en la que me había dejado después de confesarle mi amor y el dolor y el enojo se apodero de mí.

-La verdad es que dejaste todo muy claro la última vez que nos vimos y el resto del tiempo en el que no hablamos- solté como todo un hombre despechado.

-es muy importan...-Katniss ni siquiera término de hablar cuando la voz de delly gritando "amor" se escuchó mientras se acercaba a nosotros viéndome a primero mí y luego a Katniss

-¿está todo bien amor?-pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos como hacíamos desde que éramos niños y me dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice

-si hermosa, todo bien vuelve al auto y enseguida voy.

-¿seguro?-insistió y yo asentí solo para que ella se acercara a mi oído y me susurra "apostaría que se está muriendo de celos pero no des tu brazo a torcer" sonreí ante mientras escuchaba un siseo de Katniss y mi prima se iba hacia su auto donde me esperaría junto con Dylan. Dejándome solo con ella la cual parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos

-habla Katniss, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?-pregunte mientras alzaba la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado menos hacia ella ya que no creía que pudiera resistir verla y no besarla.

-fue un error venir, olvídalo... Buenas noches peeta-la estaba perdiendo ella se había dado la vuelta y estaba caminando en dirección a su auto no podía dejarla ir así que la tome de la muñeca ella comenzó a forcejar tratando de liberarse de mi agarre y así lo hice la solté para verla marcharse en su Audi dejándome como ese día con él un hueco en el corazón y con unas ganas terribles de ir tras ella pero en su lugar me quede parado hay en la acera viendo hacia la nada hasta que la voz de delly me hizo volver en si preguntándome si ya nos podíamos ir ya pero decline la idea pidiéndole una disculpa por haberla retrasado y diciendo que no me sentí de buen humor para socializar mi pequeño encuentro con Katniss me había dejado con muchas cosas que pensar.

-al menos sé que la volverás a ver-me dijo delly mientras la encaminaba al auto

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-porque se le cayó esto y tal vez sea importante así que eso te da otra oportunidad para verla- dijo tendiendo el sobre blanco que no sabía en qué momento se le había caído a Katniss.

-gracias

-no hay que agradecer ¿seguro que no quieres ir?

-si seguro, ve y diviértete- asintió y yo me despedí De ella dejando un beso en su frente antes de verla partir junto a Dylan quedándome hay solo con la inmensa necesidad de volver a ver a Katniss y de saber qué era eso tan importante que me quería decir.

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Esta era mi cuarta taza de café y el reloj apenas marcaba las 9:00 no había dormido bien anoche pensando en ella, en lo hermosa que se veía y en eso tan importante que tenía que decirme además me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad por saber que había en el maldito sobre blanco que ahora descansaba sobre la mesita de café de mi estudio me obligue mentalmente a seguirme concentrando en los planos y detalles de la casa de los flickerman, pero con cada minuto que pasaba la curiosidad y necesidad por saber si ese sobre era importante para ella se apoderaban más de mi así que mande los planos al carajo y tome el sobre sacando la hoja cuidadosamente doblada que había en su interior para comenzar a leer.

_"Laboratorios médicos del hospital central, paciente: Katniss everdeen, médico solicitante: Johanna masón, examen de embarazo en sangre resultado: positivo"-_ no podía creer lo que estaba hay escrito me reusaba a pensar que Katniss estuviera hubiera estado en brazos de otro de solo pensarlo me enfermaba hacia que mi sangre hirviera tenía que saber si eso era verdad y la única persona que podía aclararlo era ella. sabía que estaría en su oficina así que subí a mi auto y comenzó el camino que prácticamente duraría una hora y veinte minutos pero en mi estado de demencia temporal solo me tomo 45 minutos, aproveche que la agencia estaba prácticamente sola a excepción de la recepcionista y unos cuantos agentes de publicidad que Katniss había contratado.

-buenas tardes Sr bienvenido ¿puedo ayudarle?-pregunto una rubia alta que jamás había visto

-Katniss ¿dónde está?-grite provocando que la chica me mirar de mala manera

-la señora everdeen está en una conferencia y no puedo molestarla

-necesito hablar con ella

-Si pero ya le dije...Señor, señor espere usted no puede- grito la recepcionista mientras me seguía por el pasillo hasta las puertas blancas de la oficina las cuales abrir para encontrarme con ella.

-Peeta, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañada mientras le dedicaba una mirada a la rubia diciéndole que todo estaba bien antes de que yo cerrara las puertas con más fuerza de la necesaria

-¿para esto fuiste a mi casa ayer?-grite mientras movía mis menos cerradas en puños quería respuestas y las quería ya aunque ella parcia más concentrada en el pedazo de papel arrugado que sostenía en la mano izquierda

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto señalando el sobre vaya que delly tenía razón este pedazo de mierda que sostenía en la mano era importante.

-se te cayo anoche, ¿así que eso era todo querías restregarme tu felicidad y la de tu idiota en turno a la cara?- su cara se transformó de completa sorpresa a furia total su respiración era dificultosa y apretaba sus labios en ocasiones aunque claro su furia no se comparaba con la mía sabía que después de lo que le había dicho no se iba a quedar callada pero no me esperaba lo aseguro

-es tu hijo maldito imbécil-debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa para después reír de forma amarga ¿de verdad me creía tan imbécil como para tragarme ese cuento?

-vaya que eres sínica queriendo endilgarme al bastardo de alguien más- solo vi su mano tomar vuelo para estamparse en mi mejilla la maldita tenía la mano pesada, me arrebato el sobre sacando de el algo que yo no había visto.

- Ten- dijo tendiéndome el papel que hasta ahora reconocía como una ecografía señalándome la fecha- de 9 a 11 semanas 2 meses y medio es el mismo tiempo que tenemos sin hablarnos, el mismo tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos- grito y estoy seguro que ahora era mi cara la que no tenía precio mi mente trabajaba al mil para procesar toda la información y si al final había entendido bien la mujer que tenía delante de mí la mujer que había amado desde la universidad me iba a dar un hijo pero aun había duda en mi interior.

-eso no...-

-yo pensé lo mismo pensé que no era posible me estaba cuidando pero siempre hay un pequeño margen de error y ese margen nos tocó a nosotros pero descuida no voy a arruinar o interponerme entre tú y la señorita exuberante ni a pedirte nada tampoco así que ten puedes quedarte con esto quizás sea la única cosa que tengas de tu hijo... Y ahora si me haces el favor de largarte de mi oficina.- grito pero yo ni siquiera me moví seguía pensando en todo lo dicho aquí también pensando en que tal vez no debía de creerle pero Katniss siempre había sido un libro abierto para mí además que no sabía mentir y lo más importante de todo no podía dejar de ver esa ecografía sin sentir que el ser que se formaba dentro de ella era mío e iba a luchar por el mejor dicho por ellos.

-que no me escuchaste larg...

-Katniss- la voz de la recepcionista me alerto trayéndome de vuelta a la tensa realidad

-¿qué?

- Es Prim, está en el hospital no me supieron explicar muy bien pero necesita que vayas...

**continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong> ¿como ven chicas y chicos les gusto este cap? ¿como ven a este peeta enojado? si se que esta un poco dramatico pero amo el drama en fin mis amores porfis dejen su comentario sugerencia que mas les gustaría ver a que personaje debo integrar... en fin los quiero y los adoro besitos y muchas gracias por leerme <strong>


	3. miedo a enfrente (segunda parte )

**señoritas, señoritos muy buenas noches, disculpen que actualice hasta ahora pero jejejejeje he ido tres veces a ver sinsajo que puedo decir me invitan y yo digo si en fin les dejo la segunda parte de cap espero les guste aunque este algo cortito les mandoo un besoteeeee y gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>el sobre (Segunda parte)<strong>

Petta POV

- Es Prim, está en el hospital no me supieron explicar muy bien pero necesita que vayas...-la vi soltar el aire de golpe mientras se sujetaba al escritorio como si fuera a caer si se soltaba por lo que sin pensar fui hasta ella tomándola de los brazos

-suéltame, te dije que te largaras-grito pero no lo hice en lugar de eso la mire a los ojos perdiendo me en esos pozos grises que me miraban entre molestos y lloroso.

-No me voy a ir tu y yo tenemos que hablar... Pero primero vamos donde Prim- pensé que se opondría que comenzaría a gritar como una histérica pero asintió y aunque se hubiera negado de igual manera iría con ella hablábamos de Prim.

-vámonos rápido antes de que me arrepienta- la solté para que fuera por sus cosas y saliéramos de hay ante la mirada sorprendida de su recepcionista y sus empleados que al parecer habían estado muy atentos a nuestra para nada discreta discusión.

-¿puedes ir más rápido?-

-no-le conteste mientras tomaba la vía libre para escucharla refunfuñar sabía que estaba nerviosa pues Prim era lo más importante para ella pero no iba a permitir que le pasara nada y menos ahora que sabía que esperaba un hijo mío... Un hijo cualquier otro en mi situación pensaría que es una charada una forma de atarlo pero no con una mujer como Katniss a ella lo que menos le importaba era el compromiso además había algo que me decía que esto era muy real que de alguna forma todo se estaba acomodando para que se uniera más a mí y así poderle demostrar que era el hombre que necesitaba quien siempre cuidaría de ella y quien velaría porque nunca les faltara nada si esta noticia aunque sorpresiva me llenaba de orgullo y felicidad dentro de 6meses y medio iba a ser papá lo que me daba la misma cantidad de tiempo para conquistar a la mamá. Llegamos al hospital en tiempo record solo para que Katniss saliera volando del auto en cuanto nos estacionamos para entrar en el hospital sin siquiera esperarme solo para entrar y encontrármela peleando con la enfermera.

-no le puedo dar información debe esperar a que el doctor venga a hablar con usted

-no voy a esperar nada quiero que me diga ¿dónde está primrose everdeen? eso no es tan difícil-grito mientras golpeaba el mostrador con la palma de su mano.

-señorita por favor le voy a pedir que no use ese tono conmigo-Katniss iba a contestarle cuando un tipo que tenía finta de todo menos de medico se acercó a ella preguntando si era familiar de Prim

-es mi hermana, ¿qué paso con ella?, ¿está bien?, ¿por qué esta aquí?, ¿dónde está Johanna su doctora? ¿Y quién es usted?-no estaba seguro de que hubiera respirado mientras preguntaba todo eso de lo que si estaba completamente seguro era de que no me gustaba para nada la mirada y la sonrisa que el tipo le daba a Katniss

-señorita everdeen, su hermana está bien al parecer tuvo un accidente en las escaleras de la escuela, por el momento está en rayos x para confirmarlo pero creo que tiene la muñeca izquierda rota también tiene un par de mallugadas que se convertirán probablemente en moretones, fuera de eso nada grave, la Dra. Johanna está en una convención en Chicago lo que me deja a mí a cargo de sus pacientes por un rato y mi nombre es Gale Hawthorne ¿eso contesta a todas sus preguntas?- respondió tendió su mano hacia Katniss a forma de saludo para que ella la estrechara mientras sus mejillas se tenían de un adorable color rosa...por favor ¿esta mujer era dipolar acaso? el tal Dr. Gale nos pidió que esperáramos bueno le pidió a ella que esperara en lo que los rayos x estaban listos para poder entrar a verla asegurándole que Prim estaba muy bien y que no tenía por qué preocuparse, ella tomo asiento en una de los sillones de la sala de espera y yo junto a ella aunque no se molestó en mirarme seguía molesta su cuerpo lo decía su postura lo decía y la manera en la que apretaba sus puños era una clara advertencia de que no me quería cerca y por eso hice lo que todo hombre en sus cabales aria... Pedí perdón.

-Katniss yo... lo siento-susurre bajito para que solo ella me escuchara ganando que volteara y me mirara con sus ojos grises entrecerrados pero no dijo nada así que proseguí.

-sé que no debí hablarte de esa manera pero... Perdí el control cuando leí que la prueba era positiva y yo me imagine que tú estabas con otra persona de una manera seria y que hablas ido a decírmelo- su cara se puso roja nuevamente pero no de nervios o pena sino más bien de enojo aumentado al mil.

-Eres un... Pensé que me conocías mejor pero no, aunque como dicen el león creo que todos son de su condición-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte sin entender

-hay por favor hazte el desentendido, yo no soy como tú que se pasea con su exuberante pelirroja piernas largas la cual debe extrañarte mucho así que ¿por qué no te vas?- y así de pronto todo tuvo sentido ella había ido a mi casa ayer para decirme lo del bebe y al verme a mí y a delly pensó que ella y yo estábamos... No lo pude evitar la risa se apodero de mi pero es que jamás me imagine que Katniss pudiera si quiera pensar que me fijaría en otra mujer que no fuera ella.

-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto seria

-de que estas celosa-fue su turno de reír pero su risa no era ni asomo a sus usuales carcajadas tal vez era el hecho que estábamos en un hospital o el hecho de que esta risa era una mezcla de duda y nervios.

-peeta para estar celosa tendría que importarme lo que haces con tu vida y no me importa- contesto la muy sínica aunque a juzgar por su tono ni ella misma se lo creía

-Bueno si tú lo dices entonces no te importara saber que delly la exuberante pelirroja es mi prima y que no tienes de nada que preocuparte mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo- susurre en su oído sintiendo como se estremecía y cerraba los ojos aproveche el acto para tomar su rostro entre mis manos girarlo un poco y besar sus labios y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque al mediquito Hawthorne nos interrumpió.

Katniss POV

-bueno si tú dices entonces no te importara saber que delly la exuberante pelirroja es mi prima y que no tienes de nada que preocuparte mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo- susurro en mi oído provocando que me estremeciera y cerrara mis ojos era increíble que tuviera ese efecto en mi con solo unas simples palabras hacia que pasara de la furia a la calma de la tristeza a las ganas de saltarle encima incluso en momentos como este el hacía que me mantuviera tranquila, fui consciente De sus manos acunando mi rostro girándolo hacia él estaba consciente de su cercanía de que estaba a punto de besarme debía pararlo estaba molesta con él y sobre todo no le creía lo de que miss zanahoria era su prima pero aun así no podía ni quería detenerle pero gracias a dios fui salvada por el Dr. Hawthorne quien me comunicaba que ya podía pasar a ver a Prim. Corrí por no decir que volé por el pasillo con peeta siguiéndome los pasos pero aun así me dejo entrar sola cuando encontré a Prim porque había recibido una llamada claro su pelirroja tonta debe estarlo buscando ¿deberás pensaba que me iba a tragar el cuento de que era su prima?, me acerque a Prim y le sonríe cuando alzo la mirada para que ella me viera preocupada como si lo que le hubiera pasado fuera su culpa y no un accidente.

-les dije que no te llamaran no quería que te preocuparas por nada-me dice entono de disculpa pero yo solo deje un beso en su frente y es que viéndola hay me recordaba lo frágil que era.

- Tranquila patito no pasa nada mejor dime ¿cómo te sientes?

-pues me duele un poco pero el Dr. Gale dice que será normal en las primeras semanas

-escuche que dijeron mi nombre-saludo el aludido mientras entraba y despedía a la enfermera ocupando su sitio y examinando la férula de Prim.

-se ve todo bien la fractura debe de estar sanando en cuatro a ocho semanas lo mejor es nada de esfuerzo con esa mano ¿ok?-ella asiento y le sonrío ayudándola a bajar de la camilla para que ella tomará su bolso del colegio.

-¿eso sería todo?-pregunte y el negó volviendo a la mesita plateada donde comenzó a escribir algo en un pequeño tablón de prescripciones para después tomar la hoja y tendérmela

-si Prim siente dolor dele un advil la ayudará debe venir en dos semanas para revisar la fractura y si necesita cualquier cosa este es mi numero privado- aseguro sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo ¿qué le pasaba? salí de hay con Prim pensando que tal vez peeta ya se había ido pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al verlo esperándonos en la recepción

-hola Prim linda férula- la saluda y ella ríe recordándome la vez que la conoció.

_Flashback_

_No podía dejar de verla y que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas tenía miedo y sabía que ella también lo tenía al no saber lo que iba a pasar había tratado de buscar la mejor manera de explicarle que este tratamiento tan agresivo era un intento para salvarle la vida pero ¿cómo le explicas algo así a una niña de 13 años?_

_-¿Que van a hacerme?-me pregunto _

_-te pondrán un suero, no duele solo arde un poco_

_-no me dijiste eso-lloriqueo nerviosa_

_-lo sé, lo sé pero yo estaré aquí contigo patito._

_-¿me lo prometes?_

_-te prometo-le dije poniéndome de cuclillas para poderla ver a los ojos y acariciar su cabello antes de que la enfermera entrara_

_-señorita, necesitamos que salga un momento vamos a prepararla para la intravenosa- vi lo ojitos de Prim que me miraban con pánico para después comenzar a gritar que no la dejara sola_

_-solo será un momento te lo prometo estaré aquí afuera- alcance a decirle ya que la enfermera me había tomado del brazo alegando que Prim se calmaría y que yo podía entrar en unos momentos cerró la puerta una vez que me dejo en el pasillo pero yo aún podía escuchar los gritos de mi hermana desde dentro y eso desato mi llanto no podía con esto sola todo se había juntado primero la muerte de mis padres exactamente hace tres años y ahora esto estaba al borde de un colapso necesitaba a algo a lo que aferrarme y entonces lo vi._

_-peeta- susurre mientras él se acercaba a mi lado y me abrazaba _

_-tranquila Katniss estoy aquí-lo abrace con fuerza y deje que el llanto fluyera_

_-quédate conmigo-le pido alzando vista _

_-siempre- me susurro acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y limpiando mis lágrimas con su pulgar hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrir y la enfermera nos indicó que ya podíamos pasar, no iba a dejar que peeta se fuera así que tome su mano y lo guie dentro De la habitación. Prim estaba ya más tranquila tal vez era el efecto del medicamento pero aun así no le pasó desapercibida la presencia de peeta._

_-Katniss, ¿quién es el?-pregunto iba a contestarle diciéndole que era un amigo mío pero él se adelantó presentándose con ella quien enseguida le tomo confianza peeta se quedó con ambas y converso con ella hasta que se quedó dormida_

_-¿Cómo sabias que estaríamos aquí?-pregunte y él sonrió _

_-en tu oficina no son muy discretos tu recepcionista me lo dijo- glimmer pensé pero aun así agradecí que hubiera venido sin tener que hacerlo._

_-gracias_

_-no, no me agradezcas como te dije siempre voy a estar hay para ti para las dos -aseguro acariciando el cabello de Prim igual que como yo lo hacía podía ver en sus ojos preocupación y ternura ante una niña que apenas conocía y entonces supe que llegado el momento el sería un excelente padre._

_Fin del flashback_

-Katniss, Katniss

-¿eh?-pregunte de manera tonta mientras peeta y Prim se reían

-¿que si nos vamos ya?-asentí y comenzamos nuestra salida del hospital en silencio era extraño vernos así cualquiera que pasara a nuestro lado podía pensar que éramos una familia pero nada más alejado De la realidad por ahora.

-¿podrías dejarnos en la agencia? ya te entretuvimos mucho tiempo-le pregunte a peeta mientras emprendíamos el camino de regreso

-tu y yo tenemos...

-lo sé pero no es un buen momento... ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?-pregunte para oírlo suspirar.

-está bien-después de eso el camino volvió a pasar en silencio hasta que llegamos a la agencia.

-Prim, hazme un favor ve dentro y dile a glimmer que te de las llaves del auto para irnos-le pedí en cuanto bajamos del auto y ella comprendió dejándonos a peeta y a mi solos incómodos y sin saber que decir y cuando al final nos decidimos a hablar lo hicimos al mismo tiempo dejándonos en la misma situación.

-gracias-fue lo que le dije para romper el monto incomodo

-no me agradezcas una vez te dije que siempre estaré hay para ti para ella-señalo haciendo alusión a mi hermana que ahora me esperaba dentro del Audi y yo sentí que el corazón se me encogía y agrandaba en el pecho ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

-Debo irme me esperan

-está bien, los veo mañana-me dijo acariciando mi vientre plano antes de darse media vuelta he irse dejándome con unas ganas abrasadoras de seguir sintiendo su tacto.

-¿ya sabe lo del bebe?-pregunto Prim sobresaltándome ¿pero que no se suponía que estaba en el auto?

_si, ya lo sabe

_ ¿y que aran se van a casar?-voltee a verla mientras negaba y reía solo a ella se le podía ocurrir algo así de descabellado el camino a casa paso rápido entre sus preguntas sobre cómo había tomado peeta la noticia, que si nos habíamos besado o que si ya habíamos hablado de que si queríamos que fuera niño o niña, si lo sé nada más alejado de lo que en realidad paso. No paso mucho tiempo después de la cena para que Prim me diera las buenas noches y se fuera a dormir estaba cansada igual que yo hoy había sido un día de sobre saltos y sorpresas aunque mañana no sería distinto tenía que definir mi situación con peeta íbamos a tener un hijo juntos y esa era la única realidad que cruzaba por mi mente ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>chachan, ¿que les parecio?, jajaja tuve que incluir a gale en la historia el tipo es algo tierno, pero en fin ya sabemos que la popularidad de peeta en la familia everdeen es completa, ahora solo restara que katniss crea lo de la prima delly, dejen sus comentarios chicas y sugerencias me aria muy feliz en este momento tan amargo de terminar una no relacion les mando un besooote a todosssss y felices juegos del hambre! (jajajajajaja)<strong>


	4. la situacion

**hola chicas y chicos les dejo aqui el sigueinte cap espero les guste tiene un poquitin de lemmon pero en fin disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>La situacion<strong>

* * *

><p>Katniss pov<p>

¿Por qué nadie te habla de lo que no es bonito en el embarazo?, todos te hablan de lo maravilloso y genial que es pero nadie te dice que los primeros meses te la tienes que pasar cerca de un inodoro... Pensaba mientras enjuagaba mis dientes después de haberlos lavado tras otra sección de nauseas matutina en la oficina.

-te vez fatal preciosa, ¿te lo han dicho?-pregunto haymitch quien estaba sentado en el sofá de mi oficina y con los pies sobre la mesita de café.

-¿no te enseñaron a tocar?-contra ataque solo para verlo sonreír y es que haymitch era algo así como mi padre adoptivo ya que fue el quien me ayudo cuando yo quede al frente de la empresa más grande de publicidad de nuevo Orleans con tan 26 años de edad.

-si toque pero al parecer no me escuchaste, por que estabas muy ocupada devolviendo el desayuno- puse los ojos en blanco sabía que este momento llegaría desde ayer que paso todo el show con peeta pero estaba tratando de aplazarlo lo más posible y es que no me hacía mucha gracia hablar de mi vida personal con cualquier persona pero él no era cualquier persona era haymitch y estaba claro que de un momento a otro lo iba a tener que hacer.

-pensaba decírtelo-me justifique pero el solo resoplo

-sí, y eso era ¿cuándo antes de que peeta llegara aquí gritando y vociferando? o ¿cuándo él bebe naciera?-pregunto indignado

-pronto, y además si no te lo hubiera dicho ¿qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-el problema Katniss, no es que me lo digas o no aunque eso habla de la poca confianza que me tienes... En fin realmente el problema es que gracias a la discusión con tu noviecito los empleados ya se dieron cuenta de tu estado- ¿eso era todo? que el personal se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada... Hay por dios como si no tuviera problemas más serios.

-como si no se fueran a dar cuenta dentro de un mes o dos que se me empiece a notar más el vientre además abernathy no soy la primera mujer de 30 que se embaraza-lo vi mover la cabeza en un gesto típico de él y fruncir los labios no estaba contento pero tendría que aguantarse y lo demostró cambiando de tema cosa que agradecí ya tenía bastante con saber que hoy tendría que hablar con peeta como para seguir enfrascada en esta conversación con haymitch

-¿y cómo esta effie?-pregunte ya que tenía varias semanas de no verlos.

-en casa, de hecho te mando esto-me dijo tendiéndome una pequeña bolsita de regalo la cual tome para abrirla y sacando de su interior unos pequeños zapatitos color blanco que me hizo sonreír.

-tuve que decirle, sabes que no puedo ocultarle nada y menos cuando se trata de ustedes las quiere como si fueran sus hijas

-no pasa nada, son hermosos muchas gracias -le dije guardando los zapatitos de nuevo en la bolsa para ahora si dar el tema por finalizado y salir rumbo a la sala de juntas donde nos esperaba cinna uno de nuestros mejores clientes. La junta se postergo toda la tarde pero teníamos que ultimar detalles sobre publicidad, anuncios, eslogan, logo y firma de la marca para que todo saliera como realmente esperábamos.

-veras que todo saldrá fantástico cinna

-lo sé, sabes que siempre apostare por ti-le agradecí ampliamente antes de tener que disculparme para revisar el texto que acababa de recibir.

"¿T_e veo en la casa del lago en media hora o paso por ti?" - _respondí con un simple está bien para después disculparme con cinna y haymitch para salir y ponerme en marcha hasta la casa del lago o mejor dicho de los padres de peeta.

-llegas mí tarde- saludo mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto.

-lo siento mucho tráfico ¿y tú?, ¿A cuál de tus subordinados le dejaste el trabajo?-le pregunte inocente tratando de retrasar el momento de la charla

- a Michael

-oh claro, claro Michael-le conteste recordando al chiquillo veinteañero que estaba haciendo sus prácticas profesionales en el despacho de arquitectos mellark.

- ya sabes ser yo tiene sus ventajas ¿y cómo esta Prim?-pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en los escalones del pórtico.

-Adolorida pero se niega a faltar a la escuela no sé de donde saco lo testaruda

-yo tengo una vaga idea-

-gracioso-conteste mirándolo directamente a los ojos azul contra gris y no pude evitar imaginarme si nuestro hijo tendría sus ojos y con ese pensamiento supe que había llegado el momento de hablar.

-peeta lamento todo lo que paso ayer no fue lo mejor para los dos tu no debiste enterarte así y yo dije cosas que no debía yo no quiero que estés lejos de la vida de tu hijo de nuestro hijo... Pero tampoco quiero interferir en tus planes con delly- le dije para verlo levantarse del escalón parándose delante de mí. Se veía más alto de lo normal, fuerte e imponente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho haciendo que sus venas resaltaran.

-No hay tales planes kat, delly es mi prima la veo prácticamente como una hermana y prácticamente nos criamos juntos, y aunque no fuera así tu eres la única mujer que me interesa desde que te conocí siempre ha sido así y ahora que sé qué esperas un hijo mío...

-el embarazo no cambia nada-le dije

-claro que si lo cambia todo aunque tú no lo veas- sabía que lo que decía era cierto la situación había cambiado ya no iba a poder estar alejada de ninguna manera de peeta ahora íbamos a estar conectados por una personita que tendríamos que cuidar, amar y proteger, pero las cuestiones aquí eran ¿quería que lo hiciéramos por separado?, ¿estaba yo dispuesta a verlo junto a otra mujer cuando pasara por nuestro los fines de semana? algo dentro de mi sabía que la respuesta era no pero también sabía que peeta se merecía algo mejor una mujer sin miedos alguien que no estuviera rota...

-Katniss, di algo-pidió

-no sé qué decirte... Tú te mereces algo mejor.-le dije mirándolo a los ojos y esperando que el entendiera y en lugar de eso me atacó con una pregunta que ya me había hecho antes y que no pensaba contestar.

-¿a qué le tienes miedo Katniss?,¿por qué te resistes a ser feliz?-insistió mientras yo cerraba los ojos no quiera hablar de ese tema con nadie era un tema que quería olvidar cerrar en una caja y aventar muy lejos la llave

-no lo se

-si lo sabes, ¿dime por qué?

-no insistas, peeta simplemente no lo sé...-le dije para ponerme de pie y salir por segunda vez de esa casa como la total cobarde que era.

-Prim...Prim-grite cuando llegue a casa pero nadie respondió pensé que estaría en su habitación pero antes de que pudiera empezar a subir las escaleras el teléfono sonó pensé en dejarlo pasar tal vez era peeta y no tenía intención de seguir discutiendo con el pero el teléfono seguía timbrando así que conteste.

-¿diga?

-kat, soy yo Prim... ¿estás bien? Te estuve llamando a tu celular y no contestabas

-Prim, ¿dónde estás?, ¿por qué no estás en casa?-regañe ignorando la pregunta realizada

- hoy es viernes recuerdas desde el lunes te avise que hoy me quedaría en casa de rue, para el proyecto…

-¿qué proyecto?

-el de biología, estoy segura que te lo dije-hice memoria y la conversación que tuvimos en la cena del lunes vino a mi ella tenía razón yo le había dado el permiso en fin la confusión es parte del embarazo.

-Claro el proyecto ¿la madre de rue está de acuerdo?-Prim me dijo que si pero aun así me comunico con portia quien me aseguro que las chicas estarían bien cuidadas y que no me preocupara por nada, termine la llamada sintiéndome más tranquila de saber dónde iba a estar patito hasta el domingo lo malo es que no sabía qué hacer con mi tiempo libre, con mi corazón confundido y con mi antojo de panques. Las horas pasaban y por más que me esforzaba en concentrarme en la película que estaba en la televisión no lo lograba mi mente se había empeñado en que solo pensara en una cosa o mejor dicho una persona y su nombre era peeta mellark, odiaba pensar en el así, odiaba ser yo la mujer de la que estaba enamorado pero lo que más odiaba era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cambie mi viejo pijama por los primeros jeans y camiseta que encontré terminando de ponerme las zapatillas y tomando una chaqueta del perchero antes de salir sabía que esto era una locura que tal vez me arrepentiría o tal vez no pero a quien le importaba eso mi mente no dejaba de pensarle así que hice lo que tenía que hacer conducir como loca por media ciudad esperando que la suerte estuviera de mi lado y que todavía estuviera en la casa del lago di vuelta ala izquierda en la entrada y los faroles alumbraron el deportivo negro de peeta. Había luz en la casa lo que significaba que aún estaba despierto, salí del auto tan rápido que casi pierdo el equilibrio, subí las escaleras del pórtico en cuestión de nada y comencé a tocar la puerta con impaciencia no tenía idea de que le diría para justificar mi presencia aquí y tampoco me daba tiempo a pensarlo pues ya había abierto la puerta y me miraba sorprendido

-Katniss ,¿qué haces aquí?,¿estás bien?,¿Prim está bien?-asentí no podía hablar el verlo así solo con sus vaqueros puestos y el cabello algo despeinado delante de mi mermaba un poco mis capacidades así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente y lo bese ,lo bese rápido frenético descargando las ganas reprimidas durante estos dos últimos meses mis manos fueron a su cabello donde se enredaron en el sentir sus menos en torno a mi cintura era exquisito y entonces la falta de aire comenzó a hacer estragos en nosotros y aun así no podíamos dejar de besarnos.

-Katniss-susurro con su frente pegada a la mía viéndome a los ojos con el mismo deseo con el que tal vez yo lo estaba viendo y lo único que quería era que no dejara de besarme

-shhhh, no digas nada solo llévame adentro- le pedí aún colgada de su cuello y con sus manos en mi cintura comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa mientras yo cerraba la puerta con un movimiento de mi pie... no llegamos muy lejos caímos en la alfombra de la sala sin dejar de besarnos sus manos luchaban por encontrar el dobladillo de mi blusa, mis manos deambulaban por su pecho disfrutando de su calor de su firmeza, de su aroma estaba perdiendo la cordura y la perdí totalmente cuando al fin se deshizo de mi blusa enderezándose un poco pegando su pecho al mío provocando mis suspiros. Dios como extrañaba esa sensación y es que solo él era capaz de hacerme sentir así sexy, deseada...completa. Nos cambió de posición esta vez quedando debajo de el sus ojos oscuros por la pasión eran un reflejo de los míos su respiración dificultosa en mi oído provocaba que mi piel se erizara y la parte más íntima de mi ser comenzara a humedecer.

-te necesito

-No, esta vez sí será a mi modo-me dijo para comenzar a besar mi cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos en ocasiones y pasando su lengua despacio por mi clavícula haciéndome sentir en llamas.

-eres hermosa-susurro bajando hasta mis pechos y desabrochando mi sostén con facilidad y rapidez increíble- amo cada parte de ti, cada acción, cada reacción, la forma en la que te estremeces cuando te acaricio o hago esto-un grito ahogado se formó en mi garganta cuando sus labios tomaron mi pezón haciéndome estremecer como él había dicho, sus labios deambulaban de un pecho al otro mordisqueando, besando y succionando a su antojo regalándome oleadas de infinito placer.

-Amo también cada marca que hay en tu cuerpo-aseguro bajando con sus labios hasta la cicatriz que adornaba mi costado izquierdo dejando suaves besos en ella y si estuviera pensando con claridad lo hubiera detenido odiaba tanto esa cicatriz pero en estos momentos solo deseaba que siguiera

-amo tus secretos, los que se leen a simple vista y los que no-recalco bajando hasta mi vientre y lamiendo el tatuaje de una mariposa azul con negro que descansaba sobrino mi cadera derecha aprovechando el movimiento para comenzar a desabrochar mi pantalón mi cuerpo entero temblaba de anticipación cuando lo comenzó a quitar acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la longitud de mis piernas y recorriendo el mismo camino de regreso deteniéndose en el borde de mis pequeñas bragas negras para juguetear con él..

-peeta-suplique viéndolo a los ojos ya que había vuelto a su posición inicial, pero ahora sus ojos me miraban con un brillo indescriptible que lo hacían verse más apetecible y esa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios no ayudaba parecía que disfrutaba la necesidad que de que me tocara más allá de un simple rose, de que mi cuerpo lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos y que mi excitación no hiciera más que crecer.

-pero sobretodo amo el hecho de que me vas a dar un hijo-sus labios atacaron los míos de nuevo mientras su mano traspaso el borde de mis bragas y sus dedos tocaban al fin mi sexo necesitado de sus caricias, mi espalda se arqueo y un gemido salió de mi garganta cuando uno de sus dedos entro despacio casi tortuoso en mi interior regalándome nuevas oleadas de placer, mis manos cobraron vida y fueron hasta su pantalón desabrochando lo rápidamente quería retribuirle un poco de lo que el me estaba dando...extasiada por ver su ojos fuertemente cerrados su mano libre apretando fuertemente mi cintura mientras yo aprieto un poco más mi agarre en su miembro moviendo mi mano un tanto más rápido.

-Katniss para-

-solo hay una manera de que pare y tú sabes cuál es- soltó unas cuantas blasfemas con eso se estaba dando por vencido, su mano dejo de acariciar mi intimidad y yo solté un suspiro de frustración ante la falta de su rose aunque lo que venía a continuación iba a ser infinitamente mejor, con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie para deshacerse de su ropa quedando completamente expuesto ante mi quería acercarme a él y probarlo recorrer su longitud con mis manos mi lengua y mi boca pero su mirada me decía que aún no era el momento que tendríamos toda la noche para hacerlo volvió hacia mi ayudándome a incorporarme se deshizo de mis bragas sus manos estaban en mi caderas las mis en su pecho, sus ojos fijos en los míos sabía que el preámbulo había acabado para darle paso a la verdadera pasión ayudada por mis manos fui empujando poco a poco hasta que lo recosté en la alfombra y yo a horcajadas sobre él, su miembro rozando mi entrada la anticipación marcada en el rostro de ambos sus manos que no habían abandonado mis caderas afianzaron elevándolas un poco sobre su miembro.

-lento- susurro para que comenzará a entrar en mi mis ojos se cierran al instante cuando al fin estuvo dentro de mí por completo comencé a moverme suave escuchando sus gemidos entre mezclados con los míos eran como música que me alentaba a seguir poco a poco fui aumentando el ritmo De mis movimientos ayudada por sus manos estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis y él lo sabía mi cabeza cayo hacia atrás él se incorporó un poco para alcanzar mi cuello y besarlo mis jadeos se habían convertido en gritos los suyos en gruñidos mis uñas se enterraban en la carne blanda de sus hombros esta tan cerca del cielo pero no quería alcanzarlo si no lo hacíamos juntos.

-peeta-jade y el hizo lo mismo en mi oído susurrando mi nombre había entendido lo que quería

-juntos- le pido y entonces nuestros movimientos se vuelven un tanto más frenéticos, lo siento casi puedo tocarlo un par de movimientos más y el éxtasis del clímax total nos envuelve a ambos es tan magnifico tan intenso que caemos ambos a la alfombra agotados nuestros cuerpos aun temblando ambos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor desde la posición en la que estoy puedo escuchar su corazón latir demasiado rápido como si quisiera salirse de su pecho los minutos pasan y ninguno de los dos dice nada...porque en realidad no hay nada que decir nuestros cuerpos lo han hecho por nosotros y eso es mil veces mejor que las palabras, me voy quedando dormida sintiendo como sus dedos acarician mi espalda hasta que encuentra de nuevo la cicatriz que tanto odiaba y me pregunta

-¿cómo te hiciste eso? Nunca me lo has dicho-alzo el rostro veo sus ojos y decido que es momento de contarle solo un poco de la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿como ven?, ¿les gusto?, espero que si... les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero por cosillas del trabajo se me hizo casi imposible escribir diario en fin espero no tardarme para actualizar... les mando un besote y dejen su comentario soy muy feliz cuando los leeo, por cierto les quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo para esta historia... un besotoototeeee para ustedes...<strong>

**y felices juegos del hambre .lll.**

**.lll.**


	5. derribando algunas barreras

**buenas noches chicas y chicos aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo donde les expico solamente un poquito del por que nuestra querida katniss es como es con el paso del los capitulos que ya nos quedan pocos iran descubriendo cosas nuevas y el por que es tan sobre protectora con prim... bueno los dejo para que disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>derribando algunas barreras<strong>

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

Lo veo a los ojos y decido que es momento de contarle un poco de la verdad comencé mientras me deshacía de su abrazo poniéndome de pie y tomando mi blusa y mis bragas para ponérmelas y el hacía lo mismo colocándose su ropa interior.

-continua-pidió mientras nos recostábamos de nuevo en la alfombra como solíamos hacer en la universidad después de una tarde desgastante.

- ese día mi madre había preparado una cena esplendida era mi cumpleaños y yo estaba muy emocionada incluso había estrenado vestido- le digo mientras suelto una risa amarga recordando ese día que tenía tan grabado en mi memoria

- las horas pasaban y ahí estábamos sentadas a la mesa esperando a que el llegara y entonces recibimos una llamada no iba a poder llegar temprano una junta muy importante le había dicho a mi madre, recuerdo que comencé a llorar mientras mi madre le decía que eso no era justo para mí que era mi cumpleaños luego la vi arrojar el teléfono a un espejo que se hizo pedazos se acercó a mí y yo creo que lo que vio tal vez le haya partido el corazón solo me tomo de la mano y me dijo "si tu padre no viene a tu cumpleaños nosotras llevaremos tu cumpleaños a él" mi madre tomo el pastel y a mí para ir hasta su auto y conducir hacia everdeen Advertising and more.-hice una pausa debatiéndome en contarle lo que seguía pero su mano en mi mejilla me hizo seguir- durante el camino comenzó a llover tan fuerte que no se veía muy bien el camino pero aun así llegamos sanas y salvas, el auto de mi padre estaba hay junto a otro más no se nos hizo raro él había dicho que estaba en una junta así que cuando entramos fuimos directamente a su oficina a esperarlo ahí ...pero-mi voz flaqueo el nudo que sentía en la garganta no me permitía seguir hablando y peeta lo entendió enseguida

-si no quieres seguir...

-si quiero solo es...- deje la frase inconclusa y el asiente aguardamos unos momentos en silencio viéndonos a los ojos diciéndonos todos sin decirnos nada y sé que estoy lista para contarle uno de los secreto más doloroso de mi vida uno de los tantos que me hacían sentirme rota e incapaz de compartir mi corazón con alguien.- llegamos al largo pasillo y cuando mi madre abrió la puerta sin tocar se quedó pasmada y yo tras ella me hice a un lado me hice a un lado para ver qué pasaba y lo que vi me desconcertó sobre manera mi padre sentado sobre un sillón y enobaria la recepcionista basándose apasionadamente, recuerdo que lo único que atine a hacer fue a decir papá ¿qué haces? Para que el empujara a enobaria fuera de su regazo y nos preguntara a mamá y a mí que hacíamos ahí... Después de eso en mi mente solo tengo fragmentos mamá gritando, papá también nosotras corriendo al auto, la carretera, los faroles de un auto... Oscuridad.-vi como los ojos de peeta marcaban la sorpresa pues a pesar de todos los años que tenemos de conocernos nunca le había hablado de eso ni de mis padres siempre era un tema que trataba de evitar. -me desperté en el hospital... Sola y el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente fue ... Que mi madre había muerto, entre en una crisis de nervios me tuvieron que sedar y cuando volví a despertar haymitch y su esposa effie eran quien estaban en la habitación me explicaron que mis padres estaban bien que mamá estaba perfectamente y que yo debía calmarme fue cuando me percaté de que tenía un brazo roto y que el costado izquierdo me dolía demasiado y supe que la que pudo haber muerto esa noche era yo.- sabía que las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir pero me obligue a seguir hablando.- dos semanas después salí del hospital, fue la primera vez que vi a mis padres se veían tan normales como si lo que vimos mi madre y yo jamás hubiera pasado pero al llegar a casa comenzó la pesadilla.-ya para esto era un mar de lágrimas y mi cuerpo temblaba tanto que apenas fui consciente del momento en que peeta me abrazo.

-ya no digas nada hermosa no hace falta que recuerdes.-

-quiero hacerlo, tal vez con eso entiendas que…- él supo de lo que se trataba y me acallo posando sus labios en los míos importándole poco que estos tuvieran el sabor de mis lágrimas.

-no hay nada qué entender... Te quiero a ti, así como eres con secretos sin ellos, con todo lo que eres y lo que te falta por ser...te amo Katniss- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y borrando todo rastro de ellas.

-pero yo estoy rota, la vida me enseñó a que no importa cuanto a ames a alguien... Siempre terminas lastimándolo así hizo papá con mi madre y yo no podría vivir si te lastimo...- le dije recordando las muchas veces más que mis padres se lastimaron entre ellos era como una especie de competencia por ver quien se hacía más daño entre ellos y hay estaba yo en medio de todo.

-no, no digas eso...tienes miedo eso es todo pero si me das una oportunidad prometo hacer todo para que comprendas que no siempre las cosas son así.-

-¿y si soy yo la que te hace daño?-pregunto deshaciéndome de su abrazo para incorporarme pegando mis rodillas al pecho y apoyando mi cabeza en ellas viendo hacia donde estaba el que había repetido mi acción y ahora también estaba sentado a mi lado acariciando mi espalda

-no lo aras, solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que el amor no es todo eso que tú piensas y que jamás te voy a lastimar... Que estoy dispuesto a poner todo de mi para que funcione incluso amar por los dos -me rodea con sus fuertes brazos posa sus manos en mi vientre y lo acaricia y lo comprendo... Comprendo que durante todo este tiempo que lo conozco solo junto a él me he sentido segura, he sentido que le importo a alguien y me he sentido querida.

-sí, solo vayamos lento-le respondo aún con duda pero viéndolo a los ojos, lentamente se acerca a mis labios y los besa suave y entre besos me repite que nunca ara nada para lastimarme y le creo, le creo porque necesito creerlo, porque quiero dejar uno de mis miedos atrás y él es el único que puede ayudarme, porque él siempre había estado ahí.

**Mes y medio después **

Esta era la primera ecografía al que peeta y Prim me acompañaban era increíble lo bien que se llevaban y lo bien que ella había aceptado... Nuestra relación diciendo que ya nos habíamos tardado demasiado y que ya era hora de que estuviéramos juntos, ella siempre tan intuitiva, por otra parte mi relación con peeta no había cambiado mucho a excepción de que pasábamos más tiempo juntos y el no perdía oportunidad para demostrarme su cariño con sus palabras u acciones aunque yo no hiciera lo mismo bueno no todo el tiempo...

Otra cosa buena que había pasado en este último mes y medio es que las náuseas al fin se habían ido y ahora solo había lugar para extravagantes antojos como estofado, galletas con mayonesa y panques de nuez con pasas, ¿lo ven? antojos extravagantes a este paso seré un barril para antes de que termine el embarazo.

-¿ya estas lista?- pregunto Johanna mientras entraba al consultorio y veía con cara divertida a peeta que estaba algo nervioso y sostenía mi mano le conteste que si para que ella encendiera el pequeño monitor de y pusiera un gel frio sobre mi vientre.

-bien comencemos- Johanna se concentró en la pantalla.

-bien, aquí esta tal vez si tenemos suerte podamos saber si es niño o niña ¿quieren saber?

-No

-si-contestan peeta y Prim al un y son por lo que no me quedo otro remedio que aceptar

-bien, vamos a intentar que este bebe se mueva un poco, para ver si... Siii bebe eso es muy bien...-decía mientras movía el ecógrafo hasta detenerse y sonreír

-peeta, Katniss les presento a su hijo- un niño pensaba un niño que sería una pequeña copia al carbón de peeta que en un par de años corriera por la casa gritando mamá.

-¿este bien? pregunte sosteniendo más fuerte la mano de peeta por la emoción

-está perfecto, tiene un latido fuerte ¿escuchan?- movió algo en el monitor y por consiguiente el sonido del latido de mi hijo de nuestro hijo se escucho

-late muy rápido, ¿eso es normal?-pregunto peeta más nervioso aún si eso es posible

-es normal, su frecuencia cardiaca está muy bien para las semanas de gestación.

-¿entonces no hay ningún problema?-insistió y Joh sonrió

-ninguno el embarazo de Katniss va perfecto y si yo fuera tu comenzaría los planos para el cuarto del bebe porque si mis cálculos no fallan que no fallan la fecha probable de parto es para mediados octubre- con esas últimas palabras Johanna me dijo que era todo me paso unas toallas de papel para limpiar mi vientre y nos pidió que la siguiéramos al consultorio para darme la prescripción y unas cuantas indicaciones que según ella era imprescindible que acatara

-ya escuchaste a Johanna, un poco de tranquilidad te vendría bien-me decía peeta mientras caminábamos hacia el auto para emprender el camino hacia cualquier restaurante que vendiera una hamburguesa decente.

- si pero ir a casa de tus tíos... ala veta al otro lado del barrio francés para su aniversario...

-por tres días-me dijo de lo más tranquilo mientras estacionaba frente al restaurante y bajaba del auto para abrir mi puerta y la de Prim que prácticamente corrió para encontrar una mesa aunque sospecho que fue más para librarse de la discusión que peeta y yo teníamos.

-se me es imposible tengo que ultimar detalles para la cuenta de cinna

-que haymitch lo haga-rebatió abrazándome mientras hacíamos fila para ordenar

- Es un asunto familiar

-tú y Prim ya son familia además ya es momento de que mis tíos sepan que seremos padres

-podrías llamarlos- le dije en un vano intento de convencerlo porque realmente yo sabía que esa partida ya la había perdido. dejamos el tema de lado mientras peeta esperaba a que le dieran nuestras ordenes mientras yo iba a encargarme de las bebidas donde me topé con una señora mayor la cual están batallando con la máquina.

-debe presionar más fuerte... así- le dije ayudándola a servir su coca cola de dieta para que me sonriera

-gracias niña

-no es nada, pareciera como si se esforzaran en crear estos botones para que los comensales desistan y digan no hoy no tomare refresco-le dije para que sonreír aún más antes de que se despidiera y verla acercarse hacia una gran mesa donde un hombre igual mente mayor le tomo la mano y la beso cuando ella se sentó a su lado, se veían felices y me pregunte si algún día yo podría derribar todos mis barreras, dedicarme a ser feliz y entregar mi corazón por completo... pasamos un buen rato en en restaurante hablando de trivialidades y de nombres para el bebe, incluso terminamos acordando que acudiriamos con peeta a la veta para el aniversario de sus tíos cualquiera que nos viera pensaria que eramos un familia feliz.

-¿podemos pasar por el centro comercial?-pregunto prim mientras dejaba su hamburguesa a un lado y yo volteaba a verla para preguntarle el por que

-bueno tengo que comprar unas cosa para la clase de química avanzada, además de que pensé que sería bueno que comenzaran a ver muebles de bebe ya sabes para que te des una idea de cómo vas a querer su habitación- le sonreí y volteo a ver a peeta quien asintió por lo que salimos de ahí rumbo al centro comercial.

-quiero una habitación blanca

-pero va a ser niño-dijeron al un y son peeta y Prim viéndome raro como si hubiera perdido la razón ¿pero que tenia de malo una habitación blanca?

- blanca dije y tu arquitecto mellark la vas a preparar así que espero sea algo digno de ti- asegure y volví a mi tarea de ver las cunas mientras ellos se reían.

-Entonces debo entender que no tendremos una habitación azul-susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba

-entiendes bien, no siempre puedes ganar en to...

-peeta- el horrible grito se escuchó en puedo asegurar casi toda la tienda mientras nosotros dos nos separábamos para ver a una rubia acercarse a nosotros bueno a el

-peeta no lo puedo creer ¿qué haces aquí?, parece que es el destino pensaba ir a verte más tarde al despacho -le dijo sin siquiera verme a mí y comenzando a tocar el brazo de peeta que no hacía nada por evitarlo y yo solo me di la vuelta para comenzar me a alejar pero la mano libre de él me lo impidió tomando mi muñeca y acercándome a él obteniendo al fin una poca atención de la rubia idiota.

-¿quién es ella?-pregunto viéndome despectivamente de arriba abajo deteniéndose un poco en mi vientre abultado y soltando el brazo de peeta su mirada me recordar la que enobaria nos dirigió a mi madre y a mi esa noche y por primera vez en algún tiempo me sentí cohibida e insegura porque vamos tonta o no esa mujer era despampanante y yo... Yo una embarazada de 4 meses así que me comienzo a tensar

-Cashmere, ella es Katniss everdeen mi novia- no supe quien estaba más sorprendida si ella o yo Porque bueno sabía que mi relación con peeta había cambiado a algo más pero era muy diferente saberlo que confirmarlo y para ser sinceros me gustaba

- ya veo, por cierto peeta ayer pase por la construcción y me di cuenta de que no hay mucho avance, ¿acaso es porque tu vida amorosa interfiere con el trabajo?-lo vi apretar la mandíbula como cada vez que se molestaba para luego responder

-por supuesto que no Cashmere, mi familia y mi trabajo no se mezclan siempre me he sabido dar el tiempo para cada uno pero si hay algún problema dile a brutus que me llame y ahora sin nos disculpas tenemos algunos muebles que encargar- le dijo tomando mi mano y alejarnos de ahí para seguir viendo las cunitas.

-pobre de tu amiga- le dije mientras ordenábamos un juego de cuna cambiador y silla mecedora en color caoba.

-no es mi amiga, es esposa de brutos foreman un cliente y por cierto no la soporto-

-aun así se veía decepcionada

-no me importa, la única mujer que no quiero decepcionar está aquí enfrente de mi-era oficial este hombre terminara por derribar todas las barreras que había puesto en mi corazón si seguía actuando de ese modo, le di un fugas beso en los labios para después ir a buscar a Prim quien ya nos estaba esperando cerca de la entrada. Emprendimos el camino a casa en completo silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario era un silencio que te llenaba de tranquilidad aunque afuera amenazara el cielo con caerse.

-bueno, yo me voy- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta después de habernos llevado hasta ahí pero la verdad es que no quería que se fuera quería que se quedara, quería dormir a su lado y despertar con él a mi lado por la mañana.

-quédate-le pido deteniéndolo antes de que cruce el lumbral de la puerta y lo veo sonreír

-¿y Prim?

-no le importara... Además prometo no hacer mucho ruido- su risa en mi oído me hace estremecer y lo tomo de la mano para ir hasta mi habitación... Si definitivamente este hombre había derribado algo más que unas cuantas barreras en mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>¿bien chicas y chicos que os parecio este capitulo? un poco meloso pero ya era momento de que kat se dejara amar aunque fuera un poco, en fin como dije al principio del cap ya estamos cerca del fin pero ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia con nuestra pareja favorita que se que les gustara en fin gracias por leerme ya saben les mando un beso y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen son fantasitcos chicos, bueno espero poder actualizar para el lunes por la noche si no el martes... besitos y !felices juegos del hambre¡<strong>


	6. el aniversario

bueno mis chicas y chicos yo se que me tarde un poco pero al fin aqui esta el capitulo, espero les guste y no me maten pues ayer fue mi cumpleaños... y ahora los dejo disfrutar.

* * *

><p><strong>El aniversario<strong>

Katniss POV

-No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por ustedes-le decía a Prim mientras guardábamos unas cuantas mudas de ropa en la pequeña maleta que íbamos a llevar a la veta.

- hay kat por favor será divertido... Además es un viaje que en algún momento tendrás que hacer o ¿acaso no piensas involucrar a la familia de peeta en el nacimiento del bebe?- me dijo dejándome sin palabras a veces se me olvidaba que están hablando con una inteligencia ligeramente superior.

-no, claro que no, es solo que...

-¿te preocupa lo que su familia piense?

-si- le conteste por no admitir que me aterraba sobre manera que la familia de peeta no aceptará lo que había entre nosotros y sobre todo que no aceptara que estuviera esperando un hijo suyo.

-te van a adorar Katniss eres inteligente, valiente, bonita y muy buena en los negocios. Eres lo que cualquier madre o bueno en este caso tía desearía para su sobrino así que relajarte todo saldrá bien además peeta y yo estaremos ahí no es como si te fueras a enfrentar sola a esto.-dijo sentándose a un lado mío a la orilla de la cama.

-Debería platicar contigo más seguido patito tal vez así resolvería más rápido los problemas de la oficina, sabes dar buenos consejos.-

-si deberías... Soy muy buena en es...-sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse indicando que peeta había llegado, Prim me dijo que fuera a recibirlo que ella terminaría de empacar lo que faltaba mientras que yo salía de la habitación para encontrarme con peeta en la cocina revisando que las instalaciones de gas ya estuviera cerrada.

-hola

-hola, hermosa- saludo mientras se acercaba a mí y dejaba un suave beso en mis labios que correspondí con un poco más de efusividad que lo hizo sonreír son las hormonas del embarazo lo juro.

-¿ya están listas?

- Casi, Prim está arriba acomodando lo que falta- nos quedamos conversando un minuto más antes de que él se fuera a mi pequeño estudio para mandar un fax y yo volvía a mi habitación con Prim. Una hora y media después ya estábamos en el auto camino hacia el barrio francés y mientras peeta y Prim reían yo me acomode en el asiento y relajándome con la suave música de fondo y el paisaje que se extendía fuera del auto me quede dormida siendo solo consiente de que habíamos llegado cuando el auto se detuvo. Me quede sin palabras cuando vi la enorme casa a la que habíamos llegado era algo parecida al casa de lago aunque esta era un poco más grande y su fachada compartía tonalidades con el gris, el balcón daba hacia el frente y en él había una pequeña mesita de café con dos sillas mecedoras, plantas colgaban del barandal y le daban ese aspecto característico de las casas del barrio francés.

- es...es wow- soltó Prim y yo la secunde asintiendo cuando bajamos del auto para que peeta nos sonriera a ambas y nos explicará que la casa había sido el regalo de bodas para sus tíos cuando se casaron.

- es preciosa peeta, me recuerda a la casa del lago

-Mi padre Realizo los planos parecidos, solo que esta es un poco más grande y tiene más terreno ideal para pasar las vacaciones, pero vamos entremos nos deben de estar esperando- lo seguimos en silencio hasta la puerta principal la cual abrió para dejarnos pasar a nosotros primero dejando las maletas a un lado.

-parece que no...- sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la zanahoria... Perdón delly apareció en la estancia con el teléfono en la mano y dando órdenes a su inter locutor mientras se acercaba a nosotros saludando a peeta con un efusivo hola

-no señorita es obvio que no le digo hola a usted, te esperábamos hasta mañana peeta, ¿qué haces aquí?... No le vuelvo a repetir que no es con usted, ¿ya me consiguió mis flores blancas?-no sabía si reírme de la cara de peeta o de la habilidad de su prima para mantener dos conversaciones y a juzgar por la cara de mi pobre hermana ella tampoco sabía que hacer

-Amm pues quisimos llegar antes ¿están mis tíos?

- no salieron vuelven más tarde... Si, si sigo aquí ¿ya consiguió mis 10 docenas de flores blancas?, ya le dije que no quiero flores malvas las quiero blancas se lo especifique a Francis son para un aniversario de bodas así que deben ser blancas no es tan difícil de entender ¿o sí?... Nooo no se atreva... hola, hola Aaaaaay me colgó esto es inaceptable -grito delly mientras peeta rodaba los ojos y trataba de contener la risa al igual que Prim y yo mientras la chica pelirroja comenzaba a parlotear

- Esto no puede ser mañana es la fiesta ¿qué voy a hacer? - seguía parloteando mientras peeta se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros cosa que no me agrado demasiado pero funcionó para que al menos delly cerrara la boca.

- cherry escúchame ¿vez a esas dos chicas que están hay?-le pregunto mientras ella al fin nos dedicaba un poco de atención y asentía con efusividad al reconocerme

_ Bien, pues te he de decir que las vas a asustar y no fue fácil conseguir que vinieran en especial Katniss-una nueva oleada de gritos por parte de delly llenaron la estancia mientras se soltaba del agarre de peeta y caminaba hacia mí y Prim para besar la mejilla de cada una mientras comenzaba a cotillear sobre que la disculpáramos por la escena presenciada.

-no te preocupes, entiendo que planear una fiesta de aniversario es complicado- le dije con un poco más de confianza porque me di cuenta de que me caía bien ya que me recordaba a effie y su manía por la perfección

- ¿verdad que si? lo he estado preparando todo desde hace meses y ahora nada será perfecto por las malditas flores lo malo es que no conozco a ninguna otra florista aunque algo se me ocurrirá-un carraspeo demasiado oportuno diría yo detuvo en seco de nuevo a delly antes de que pudiera seguir hablando para girarse hacia peeta quien seguía parado al pie de la escalera y mientras le señalaba las maletas.

- ya sabes dónde ponerlas pareces… la tuya y la de Katniss en tu habitación y la de Prim en el que era mío, pareces nuevo, yo no sé cómo kat te aguanta- lo sermoneo antes de ponerse de pie despedirse de nosotros y tomar su teléfono celular

-discúlpala es algo...

-¿perfeccionista?-pregunte para verlo negar

-no, loca...no quiero saber cómo es que Dylan la aguanta, pero vamos les mostrare las habitaciones- subimos las escaleras hacia el segundo piso llegando a un pequeño pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta que daba al balcón ataviada con unas suaves cortinas de lino blanco.

-esta era la habitación de delly- dijo abriendo una puerta al lado derecho del pasillo para mostrar una habitación pintada en tonalidades lilas que daban el aspecto de ser el cuarto que toda adolescente soñaría con tener, No fue difícil convencer a Prim de que se quedara en ella estaba entusiasmada con la idea del baño propio y una salida al balcón que la hizo desempacar sus cosas de inmediato y entregarle las mías a peeta aún en la maleta para pedirnos que la dejáramos sola porque quería descansar.

- al menos ya sabemos lo que nos espera cuando ryan tenga la edad de Prim

-dudo mucho que vaya a ser tan sencillo… te aseguro que nos esperan unos cuantos hay nadie me entiende y un par de desearía que tu no fueras mi mama o viceversa - le conteste mientras lo seguía hasta el final del pasillo donde había otra puerta la cual abrió mostrando una habitación en tonalidades blancas y azules con afiches de los Lakers de los ángeles y el olor a su colonia la inundaba por completo.

- es...- le dije en cuanto puse un pie dentro sin dejar de observarlo todo

- infantil lo sé pero desde que empecé la universidad que no vivo aquí y mi tía no ha querido cambiar nada- respondió apenado pero solo le sonreí antes de aclararle

-la verdad es que no Iba a decir eso, la habitación tiene demasiado de tu esencia de ti, de lo que eres tu- me tomo de la mano y me acerco a él para abrazarme fuertemente antes de besarme tierna, dulce y suavemente como si se estuviera cerciorando de que yo estaba hay de que yo era real y dejándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿quieres descansar?

-no, la verdad prefiero darme una ducha el que debería descansar eres tú has conducido por 4 horas y lo que se nos viene no va a ser fácil

-¿estas nerviosa?- me dijo repitiendo la misma pregunta que Prim me hizo horas atrás mientras yo negaba para sentarme en la orilla de la cama y el a mi lado.

-yo no diría nerviosa sino más bien aterrada, me aterra el hecho de que a tu familia no le parezca mi embarazo... Oh que estés conmigo- le dije agachando la mirada y es que en realidad ese era mi temor no quería que por no aceptarme peeta se alejara de su familia

- no lo estés, mi familia sabe que desde que estudiamos juntos estoy enamorado de ti, que eres la mujer de mi vida y ahora que ryan está en camino podría decir que mi vida es completa y que los demás no me importan.- me susurro mientras llevaba sus manos a mi vientre acariciándolo suavemente provocando algo maravilloso que me estaba muriendo por sentir.

-¿eso fue?

-siiii, auuu- me queje mientras sentíamos la siguiente ronda de patadas y el coro de risas nuestras inundo la habitación tras haber sentido por primera vez el movimiento de nuestro hijo y entonces lo supe viéndolo sonreír aún y con los ojos llenos de un brillo de felicidad tome su rostro entre mis manos y acercarlo a mí y se lo dije bueno a mi modo.

- sabes, siempre has sido tú, siempre a mi lado, siempre para mí... Y yo... te quiero... te quiero peeta- me miro como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de decir y para ser verdad yo tampoco lo daba pero como me había dicho haymitch tal vez ya era momento de ser feliz.

-repítelo- pidió y así lo hice le repetí entre besos que lo quería incapaz de decir que sentía por el algo más fuerte por el algo que a lo que muchos llaman amor. Sin importar nada más nos recostamos en la cama sin decirnos nada solo viéndonos a los ojos disfrutando del momento pero no todo es eterno y los golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja de tranquilidad.

- yo atiendo- me dijo para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta en donde delly esperaba del otro lado para informarle que sus padre habían llegado y que nos esperaban para que nos presentará y cenar, decidida me puse de pie y lo tome de la mano para salir al encuentro de sus padres digo tíos no tenía caso prolongar lo inevitable y si algo salía mal sabía perfectamente que él estaría a mi lado, nos encontramos con Prim en la sala quien conversaba animadamente con delly y un joven que no conocía hasta que peeta me lo presentó como Dylan el prometido de ella, nos dirigimos al despacho del tío de peeta pues era hay donde nos había dicho delly que nos esperaba y de pronto sentí esa sensación de vacío en el estómago como si de nuevo fuera una niña pequeña ala que estaban a punto de reprender porque había hecho algo malo.

-tranquila yo les explicare todo

- está bien-tocamos a la puerta para escuchar un escueto adelante encontrándonos en el interior del despacho alos que yo supuse eran Charles y madge cartwright quienes no perdieron tiempo en abrazar y saludar a peeta como su no lo hubieran visto en años para después enfocar totalmente su atención en mí.

- ¿así que tú eres Katniss?-pregunto madge en un tono que no supe identificar viéndome de arriba abajo escaneándome con su mirada cosa que me regalo unos instantes para observarla mejor y darme cuenta que era muy guapa incluso a sus cincuenta y tantos seguía teniendo un aire juvenil que destacaba con sus enormes ojos azul zafiro parecidos a los de peeta.

- si señora yo soy Katniss everdeen mucho gusto-le dije tendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara y me sonriera de manera cálida.

-El gusto es mío y por favor no me digas señora dime madge...y él es mi esposo Charles - el señor cartwright solo asintió dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora que me recordaba a la que haymitch me dedicaba cuando necesitaba confianza para realizar algo y vaya que en este momento la necesitaba.

- espero que ya estén instalados, lamentamos mucho no haberlos recibido pero tuvimos que ir por la cena esta casa es un caos desde hace un semana- se disculpaban mientras nos invitaban a tomar asiento en los pequeños silloncitos que adornaban el despacho.

-no te preocupes, delly nos ayudó a instalarnos

-me alegra saber que al menos su llegada le alejo la mente del aniversario...- dijo volviendo la vista hacia mi provocando que mis mejillas se ruborizaran y como acto reflejo comenzara a morder el interior de mi mejilla mientras ella seguía hablando y peeta acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

-hace un momento conocimos a tu hermana es un encanto muy parecida a ti… excepto por los ojos supongo que son como…

-los de mi madre-aclare un poco incomoda por lo que peeta apretó mas fuerte mi mano para reconfortarme mientras madge seguía cotilleando hasta que llego al punto por el cual yo estaba nerviosa.

-y bien hablemos de ustedes... ¿hay algo que nos quieran decir? ¿Están juntos?-pregunto como si del clima se tratará mientras Charles se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención.

-no, amor es nuestro sobrino y me interesa su felicidad- el pánico en mi creció mientras seguía escuchando el cotilleo de madge hasta que una palabra capto toda mi atención.

-estás hablando enserio peeta, ¿un bebe?-soltó madge incrédula mirándonos alternadamente con sorpresa -¿pero cómo?

_ deberás quieres que te explique cómo O solo te basta con saber que Katniss y yo estamos juntos tendremos un hijo y que somos felices y que queremos compartirlo contigo bueno con ustedes- era oficial a madge cartwright no le había agradado para nada la noticia o al menos eso pensaba hasta que me di cuenta de que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa encantadora se extendía por sus labio, permitiéndome relajarme un poco.

_ Es una maravillosa noticia hijo, digo siempre he querido nietos… aunque me hubiera gustado que se casaran primero, pero que importa-dijo mientras ella se acercaba peeta y Charles a mí para felicitarnos diciéndome especialmente a mí que era bienvenida en su familia y que los considerará como mis padres a partir de ese momento, para después pasar al comedor entre felicitaciones y sonrisas dejándome claro que no había sido tan malo como me lo había imaginado.

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Despertar entre los brazos de peeta se me estaba volviendo costumbre, su calor, su aroma, el acompasado ritmo de su respiración me hacia todo ms fácil me hacía recordad que con él podía sentirme segura y amada.

-¿Llevas mucho despierta?

-unos minutos- le dije pegándome más a él poniendo mi mano derecha sobre su pecho sintiendo el ritmo frenético de su corazón y escuchando el suave suspiro que sus labios soltaban.

-ven aquí- susurro mientras nos hacía rodar en la cama provocando que quedara sobre el para comenzar a besarme pasando su lengua por el borde de mi labio inferior, atrapando mi labio con sus dientes succionándolo mientras en mi comenzaba a avivarse el fuego de la noche anterior.

- debemos parar-hable sobre sus labios pero el pareció no escucharme ya que seguía besándome y acariciando mis costillas por debajo de la camisa de él que me había puesto para dormir.

-Peeta- susurre cuando sus manos se cerraron entorno a mis pechos y acariciaron mis pezones que estaban demasiado sensibles

-shhhh aún es temprano y te apuesto a que todos duermen, disfrutemos esto nunca tengo suficiente de ti- la camiseta se perdió por algún lado de la habitación ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el restregandome suavemente sobre su erección y pasando mis manos encantada por su pecho deleitándome con sus suspiros y jadeos con sus manos sobre mis caderas y sus ojos fijos en mi ahora oscurecidos por el deseo.

-tan hermosa y ahora toda mía- sus palabras me hicieron vibrar y aumentar el deseo quería quitar de en medio lo único que nos separaba y fundirme en él, lo estaba logrando mis manos habían traspasado el elástico del bóxer con el que dormía y ahora mi piel estaba en contacto con la suya caliente necesitada, lo acaricie de arriba, abajo sonriendo satisfecha al saber que era yo una embarazada de 4 meses la que provocaba que sus ojos se cerraran a causa del placer obtenido

-Bésame- le pedí inclinándome un poco hacia delante sin abandonar mi tarea, estaba a punto de venirse lo sabía por la forma en que comenzaba a tensarse, por como su s dedos se apretaban más a mis caderas estaba apunto quería verlo, quería sentirlo y entonces los golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-mierda-susurro mientras yo me bajo de su cuerpo y me dejaba caer sobre la cama intentando no reír o suspirar por la frustración

-peeta, Katniss ya despierten mamá nos espera a todos para desayunar antes de qué comencemos a prepararnos-aseguro la voz de delly detrás de la puerta para que peeta contestara con un mal humorado enseguida bajamos y después volteara a verme a mí con frustración en la mirada.

- te lo compensar por la noche- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir para verlo sonreír para después ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el cuarto de baño...

El resto del día casi pasa con tranquilidad mientras vemos el ir y venir de organizadores y demás personas que ayudaban a poner la carpa que funcionara como lugar de recepción y acomodaban las mesas en su lugar, como delly gritaba y aseguraba que se provocaría una ulcera por que los floristas simplemente no sabían acomodar los arreglos de florales que al final y después de todo si fueron blancos y beige, y ya entrada la tarde después de una sesión tortuosa con unos estilistas contratados para todos los miembros femeninos de la familia cartwright mellark, salir al jardín y observar como las pequeñas antorchas y velas apostadas a lo largo de un camino improvisado hacia al altar que quedaba debajo de un enorme roble adornado con centenares de pequeñas lámparas chinas y luces blancas tenues dando al lugar un aspecto de ensueño.

- todo es precioso- felicite a delly cundo nos topamos en el pórtico del patio

-¿de verdad?-pregunto emocionada mientras yo a sentía y ella sonreía entusiasmada para después disculparse dejándome sola para poder seguir observarlo todo y con todo me refiero a la gente que estaba llegando, a la manera en la que mi pequeña hermana se desenvolvía y acaparaba la atención de los presentes con su encantadora actitud y con lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido rosa palo que le daba todo ese toque de inocencia pero también el porte de la señorita en la que se estaba convirtiendo. La voz de peeta a mis espaldas me hizo estremecer mientras me giraba para verlo a la cara estaba increíblemente guapo con su esmoquin y a juzgar por su mirada yo no me veía tan mal.

- te he dicho que amo el color azul en ti-dijo tomando mi mano para comenzar a caminar hacia el gran roble donde estaban dispuestas las filas de sillas frente al altar

-no, no lo has dicho

- Bien pues lo digo ahora amo como se ve el azul en ti… pero amo más como se ve tu piel desnuda -me contesto para después de reír mientras yo negaba sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían por su comentario… La ceremonia de renovación de votos de Charles y madge fue como decirlo enternecedora, llena de amor, de promesas de seguir juntos y tan enamorados como lo habían estado desde el día que se conocieron debo admitir que durante todo se me escaparon algunas lágrimas pero yo se las achaque al embarazo cuando peeta se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando me estaba volviendo una sentimental... Y durante la cena no me fue mejor ya que la explosión de ternura, felicidad y amor eterno aumento cuando la pareja de novios bailo por segunda ocasión su primer vals de bodas pero la peor bueno no peor la parte más emotiva para mí fue ver como Prim recibía su primera invitación para un baile lento cortesía de marvel el hijo de uno de los socios de peeta boggs.

- se parece a su madre... Dalila- sentencio una voz áspera al lado mío

-¿disculpe?-pregunte reacia al hombre sentado en el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado peeta, el hombre en cuestión vestía un traje negro y elegante, su barba de candado parecía recientemente afeitada con precisión y sus ojos tan fríos como el hielo me daban desconfianza.

-tu hermana, Katniss se parece a Dalila tu madre-repitió tranquilo sin apartar la vista de mi hermana quien aún baila con marvel

-¿lo conozco?- pregunte tratando de hacer memoria pero simplemente su rostro no me era familiar y hasta donde sabia o deje de saber mi madre había tenido demasiado "amigos".

- te aseguro que si no lo haces pronto lo aras Katniss- dijo tomando la copa de champán que estaba en la mesa para ponerse de pie pero antes de empezar a caminar volteo de nuevo hacia mí - y por cierto felicidades por tu embarazo- mi boca se abrió mientras el desaparecía entre la multitud impidiéndome que le preguntará quien era o como sabia lo de mi embarazo... Incluso como era que conocía a mi madre. Cuando peeta regreso a la mesa después de haber bailado con madge me obligue a olvidar el incidente con aquel hombre y ser arrastrada por las mesas para conocer a la extensa familia que nos faltaba, era obvio que había personas que me caían mejor que otras como por ejemplo Annie y finnick odair una pareja de abogados ahijados de charles y madge aunque bien podrían ser modelos de cualquier revista de modas por que los dos eran incansablemente guapos

_ no puedo creer que al final estén juntos y esperando un bebe- dijo Annie viéndome con felicidad en los ojos

_ hace apenas un par de meses peeta se veía destrozado y ahora míralo… es otro

_amor- reprendió finnick tomándole dulcemente de la mano

_ lo siento sé que hable de mas

_ No, no te preocupes Annie, tanto peeta como yo la pasmos mal esos meses que estuvimos separados, pero mejor dime… sé que son abogados pero abogados en que específicamente - le dije sincera porque a decir verdad esos dos meses que no estuve cerca de peeta fueron como si me hubieran quitado una parte esencial del mi vida, no podía funcionar si no estaba con él y a juzgar por cómo se ruborizo peeta tras el comentario de Annie el tampoco funcionaba sin mí.

_muy buen cambio de tema, pues veras yo soy abogada familiar me especializo en divorcios, custodias adopciones etc. y finnick es abogado mercantil- nos quedamos conversando un rato más con ellos ya que hacerlo era algo natural y muy agradable hasta que peeta y finnick se excusaron un momento para después volver con nosotras.

_ ¿me acompañas un momento?- me pidió peeta por lo que asentí despidiéndome de Annie y finnick para seguir a peeta fuera de la carpa hasta el pequeño columpio que colgaba en uno de los arboles más alejados

_ ¿qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunte cuando me ayudo a sentarme en el columpio colocándose tras de mi

_ nada en particular, solo quería estar a solas contigo-

_ Lo siento cualquiera puede venir aquí tendrás que esperar a que estemos en la habitación- le dije en tono de broma para escucharlo reír en mi oído

_no me refiero a hacerte el amor Katniss, aunque no sería mala idea hacértelo ahora mismo

-peeta-me queje para que el riera aun con más ganas abrazándome y pagándome a su pecho.

- bueno ya, hablemos enserio Katniss- enserio… esa palabra activo el pequeño interruptor en mi mente que se agudizo más cuando peeta me soltó dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mi apoyando una rodilla sobre la fina hierba y verme a los ojos.

-¿pero…

-shhhuu, me cortaras la inspiración- me quede callada con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora mientras él tomaba mi mano izquierda entre las suyas.

- kat, quise decirte esto aquí alejados de todos los demás, porque quiero que sea algo entre tú y yo… algo que no involucre a nadie más bueno si tal vez a nuestras respectivas familias en su momento…tu sabes perfectamente que te amo- me tense y el continuo- y yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mi aunque aún no eres capaz de admitirlo o no del todo... pero en algún momento terminaras por admitirlo y en ese momento me aras el hombre más feliz de mundo pero mientras eso ocurre quiero que estemos juntos… aquí-dijo sacando unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón las cuales reconocí enseguida como las llaves de la casa de lago.

-peeta- susurre

- te juro que algún día pondré un añillo en tu dedo y espero que la respuesta sea si pero por ahora, en lo que terminas de darte cuenta de que me amas con locura igual que como yo te amo, solo te puedo preguntar, ¿me arias el honor de vivir conmigo?- se me secaron los labios al instante no era un secreto para él ni para mí que la casa del lago me encantaba, pues era hermosa, amplia, y se respiraba un ambiente de hogar cálido que me encantaba…además de que esa casa conocía la historia entre él y yo. Y al final conteste lo que debía contestar no solo por lo que ya dije sobre la casa sino también por él y solo por él, porque quería empezar a compartir por compeleto mi vida sin ataduras ni miedos y solo pude contestar con un leve.

-si…

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les parecio el cap?,¿ quien creen que sea ese hombre misterioso y que quiere con katniss y prim? ¿todo sera miel sobre ojuelas o habra problemas en el paraiso?... dejen su comentario les mando mil besos y gracias por leer<strong>


End file.
